ravenhearst7d2dfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenhearst.7d2d Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ July. 2019. This site is under reconstruction and not all data are up to date. As soon as we are done updating we will announce it here on the frontpage. About Ravenhearst Version 5.4 of Reavenheart released on 6/12/2018. Pages in this wiki are still referencing version 3.2.5 unless otherwise noted. Version 5.4 is intended for use with 7d2d version A17.4. Welcome to Ravenhearst 5.4! A scary new world of mutations and freaks unleashed upon the world of the undead. This time around we have peppered our world with new changes and ideas. We hope to gain feedback on these ideas as we plan our future going forward into Alpha 18! Below are some of the horrific and mind bending changes you can expect in this new world. There are many more to be discovered but this should be enough information to set you out on your course of destruction! Building and Upgrading Building and Upgrading is very different compared to vanilla. You have to use a variety of tools combined with "Upgrade kits" in order to upgrade your blocks. Almost every block has an upgrade path all the way from wood to steel! New Items and Classes There is a total of 6 classes complete with their own quest lines that provide you with new recipes to make better and better weapons to fight off the hordes of the apocalypse. Ever wanted to be an archer? Maybe a rifleman? Well now you can! They are Coming to Get You Barbara We aren't ignorant. They ARE coming to get you. The world is much more dangerous now. The undead have taken over and have begun to evolve... as you increase in level and increase your gamestage, the zombies will increase their strength to match yours. 5 different tiers of zombies (with distinct models to be able to tell what you're looking at) are now in the game and are completed gamestaged, resulting in a challenge for the entire time you play the game. The Horde Is Coming Horde Nights are more dangerous and starting out you will see a slight increase in what you are normally used to. There are boss zombies at higher gamestages that WILL test your base design to the max so plan accordingly. Horde nights can be configured to be anywhere from EVERY NIGHT to 14 or days or more. There is also an option to make the blood moon randomized so it comes within a range of set days to keep you on your toes. What Have They DONE To This Place Along with the other changes you are going to notice things work a lot differently around here now. The entire perk system has been redone and made into a more rewarding progression experience. Engines need to be built, tires made from Rubber you find on the streets and normal 100 level skills can no longer be bought but must be earned through good old fashioned work. There are some new stations like the table saw and the Appliance Table. And some older ones are now gone too, consolidated into bigger benches. I Knew I saw That Wrench Somewhere Take caution as you work with your tools and weapons. When they degrade they now BREAK when you try to repair them if you don't have the proper construction tools level to work more efficiently. Make sure to level your action skills, and with the new repair kits system. Each class of tool and weapon have their own special repair kits you can craft or find. The Weight of the World Is On ME Encumbrance makes its debut in 7 Days to Die. Carry what you like, but mind the weight. Items can weigh you down if you carry too many of them. Find small backpacks in loot in order to unlock more inventory spots to increase your carrying capacity before you get encumbered. Please Don't Kill Me Bro Dying too much in Ravenhearst results in getting the Near Death Trauma, resulting in reduced attributes for a set period. Better find some trioxin! The Best Cracker In The Business Lockpicking can now be used to crack open safes and pick doors. Safes are also now VERY hard to break open so Lockpicking will be the most efficient way of getting those firearms. Board Up The Windows You will notice that now you can pull boards off boxes and doors. When you do you will receive the boards that can be used to place on doors and windows. These boards have higher health and can be very useful to quickly seal up a building. Prying the boards from doors and boxes also allows you to silently access boxes and houses. Using a hammer or crowbar in your hand and pressing E reduces the time it takes to pry the boards off. Research Pays Off Finish your class? Want to learn everything there is in this broken down world? Craft a research desk and use ink and knowledge points obtained by scrapping recipes to make more class papers that can give you access to more classes so you can become proficient in all weaponry. Where is My FOOD Beginning is going to be harder. Early stage food is scarce and you will need to rely on whatever you can find, including insects! As you progress you will find recipes for other types of foods with benefits but snacking can come at a cost! The POISON Is STRONG The Fallout Zone has spread! Beware where you step! Don't wander too far or you may regret your choices... Folsom Prison Blues Make your way carefully around the world. Prisoners are scattered and while they may get distracted by the normal zombies, eventually they will turn to you! They are quite juiced up on heroin and Blue Ice so be careful! If anything perhaps the cannibalistic Ghouls will take care of them for you? Dig You Son of a Mining has been greatly tweaked. Now you can find Limestone, Carbon, Tungsten, and Chromium which will aid you in creating cement, steel and more. No Place Like...Home A lot of new POIs, dozens more returning favorites and many more tweaked for loot, zombies and more offers you a world like never before seen. Tweaked RWG by Makabriel brings you populated cities spread far out, close knit neighborhoods ripe for the picking and wilderness POIs like you have never seen before! Traders no longer offer protection and their buildings can be destroyed! There is always something to find, right down to ultra rare super sized POIs. Latest activity Category:Browse